


The Perks of Being a Despot

by PFDiva



Series: Girl Genius Event Week [6]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: For the Girl Genius Event Week day 5: Actual Cake





	The Perks of Being a Despot

Agatha celebrated what was technically her 23rd birthday, but only felt like her 21st birthday by having cake.

Not just any cake.

All the cake.

She declared a celebration of cake by means of contacting all the bakers she could afford (Which was a lot, if Tarvek was to be believed) and encouraging them all to have a week-long baking contest.

The contest started a week before Agatha's birthday.

The best bakers in all of Europa, plus a few from the African continent, the Americas, and the east, came to Mechanicsburg to show off their skills.

For a week straight, Agatha judged cakes large and small, elaborately decorated and simply designed. She had the help of Zeetha and Violetta, but it was still a lot of cake.

By the time Agatha's birthday rolled around, only the best of the best bakers were left, and Agatha had a truly agonizing time deciding which cake would be the best in show. The decision involved eating a lot more cake, but she finally decided.

The winner became one of the judges for the next year's baking competition. And there _was_ a baking competition the next year.

Agatha needed more cake for her birthday.


End file.
